<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>until you beg me next time to stop by zieiz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738112">until you beg me next time to stop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zieiz/pseuds/zieiz'>zieiz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zieiz/pseuds/zieiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Tsuki never liked being vocal to each other. Pero there's always one thing they loved being vocal in.. sex. Kuroo liked dirty talks as he pound kei from the back, pulling and grunting along the way.. as he watch tsukishima writhe below him in pleasure.. it gave him satisfaction, seeing that tear stained eyes.. and hearing his beloved kei's moans, begging for more..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>until you beg me next time to stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>repost &gt;.&lt; may be boring idk how to write<br/>this is very short but i hope u enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We've done it so many times.. but you're still tight as fuck.. I just love how you squeeze around me babe.." Kuroo whispered beside Tsukishima's ear and he whimpered.. feeling a chill run down his spine.. looking back to kuroo he couldn't even utter a word as he thrusted repeatedly, not stopping.. he felt like he couldn't breathe for a second..</p>
<p>"Yes...hnng.. fuck me harder, kuroo.. " and just as told, kuroo pulled tsukishima by the waist, pulling him closer to him.. and stopping.. before thrusting back in.. hard.. rough.. the wet sloppy noise from earlier's love making just made it all the more hotter for the both of them.</p>
<p>Kuroo thrusted harder.. deeper, rougher.. and he smiled as he watched kei unravelled before him.. his seeds shooting and staining the sheets.. grazing kuroo's hands to Tsukishima's limp manhood tired as he slump into the mattress.. kuroo wrapped his hand around tsukishima and started moving his hand up and down, matching his pace as he thrusted faster, not long after tsukishima is already leaking.. and loud moans soon came after..</p>
<p>"You like that huh? You love my dick deep in your tight little pussy?" he whispered behind him not stopping from moving.. his movements harsher and more desperate, tsukishima just knew kuroo was close..</p>
<p>"Kuroo.."</p>
<p>"Hmm? kinda busy babe.. we'll talk later.."</p>
<p>"I want you to cum inside of me... fill me.. make a mess out of me.. fuck me over and over until I'm nothing but your scent.."</p>
<p>"Shit.." Kuroo grunted, pulling out as he pulled tsukishima by shoulders, flipping him over, he didn't give tsukishima a moment to rest as be came back in without hesitation his thrusts were violent.. and the way he held tsukishima's waist was so tight.. kei was afraid it might bruise him later.. but kuroo moving above him made every thought go away..</p>
<p>the pleasure he's giving him, stopped him from thinking of nothing else but him.. feeling the familiar feeling building up in him he bit his lip and met kuroo's thrusts..</p>
<p>"Yes! Hnng.. I'm close--" but then Kuroo mischievously smiled as he stopped moving.. pinning tsukishima.. preventing him from moving or even touching his dick for release..</p>
<p>"Wtf kuroo why did you stop.."</p>
<p>"What do you want baby.. I might give it to you.." tracing a straight line along tsukishima's chest, kuroo swiped his tongue along the sides of Tsukishima's nipple, while one hand flicked and pinched on the other he sucked and teased the other with his lips.. slightly biting as he waited for tsukishima's reply.</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"PLEASE. I. WANT. YOU. TO. FUCK. ME. TO THE POINT WHERE EVERY PERSON IN THIS NEIGHBORHOOD KNOWS THAT I AM YOUR SLUT."</p>
<p>"I hope you mean that.. cause I am going to fuck you, hard and deep.. until dawn.. until you beg me next time to stop.."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>